Ink Stained Cherry Blossom
by Lamentful Miss
Summary: Why are you always around when I'm sad?" she asked. "Because that's when you're alone" he answered. SaiSaku


Sakura made her way down one of the many hospital corridors, her boots clunking lightly on the pristine white floor. On her way past the reception desk, Yumiko, one of the friendly receptionist, stopped writing and jumped up as soon as she saw Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama would like to see you at her office in half an hour." Yumiko told her, smiling the whole time. Sakura had always liked Yumiko; she was always so smiley and optimistic. Sakura thanked the friendly receptionist and made her way to the changing rooms where she could change back out of her hospital uniform and white doctors coat, and into her black sleeveless top, much like the one she used to wear but in pink, and her usual medic's apron with black skin-tight shorts underneath.

Sakura got changed quickly and made her way out of the hospital. She was walking down the road to the Hokage building when she saw Sai and Naruto, also walking towards the Hokage building. She was only about twenty feet away from them, so she ran slowly towards them. Sai noticed her first, and gave her a fake smile. _Heh, he would never smile properly in public, but when it's just team 7… he should seriously smile more; he looks gorgeous when he smiles- wait! Did I just think Sai was gorgeous?!_, Sakura mentally kicked herself for thinking Sai was gorgeous. She smiled back, and then Sai wacked Naruto on the head. Sakura just watched, half appalled, half amused at how Sai gained Naruto's attention. He spun round and began shouting at Sai, earning a few stares from people on the street, but still not noticing Sakura, who was watching them with amusement.

"Are you stupid!? You don't just go round whacking people's heads!" Naruto shouted furiously at Sai. Sai then shrugged and put his hands up in a sort of mock-defence.

"I was just trying to get your attention" Sai spoke in monotone, although his face showed that he was confused at why Naruto had had an outburst at him for whacking his head. _I was only trying to get his attention_, Sai reasoned with himself.

"Yeah?! Well, you could have at least you patted my shoulder or even said "Hey Naruto", you idiot!" Naruto shouted back, this time not as loud.

"Oh, okay. I'll do that next time. But anyway, the reason I whacked you was to tell you Sakura is here and has been watching us the whole time." Sai informed Naruto, sounding almost innocent. Naruto's head spun around to see Sakura muffling her laughter by putting the back of her hand against her mouth. Naruto pouted, knowing exactly why she was laughing, then went towards her. Sakura looked up at him and stopped laughing, but was still smiling widely. Sai then came over as well.

"So, how come you guys are here? I'm guessing you're going towards the Hokage building?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto put his hands behind his head, cradling it and looked up towards the sky.

"Baa-chan wanted to see us. I hope it's a mission, I haven't been on one for a few days." Naruto answered. Sai just nodded.

"Oh." Sakura said absent-mindedly. She had been absent-minded a lot lately, and she just hoped no one had noticed. Unfortunately for her, someone had noticed, and planned to find out why…

They all made their way up to Tsunade's office, and Sakura knocked on the door.

"Hai! Come in!" Tsunade's voice answered from the other side of the door. Sakura pressed the door open, and stepped in with out looking up. Naruto and Sai also walked in. They stood in front of Tsunade's desk, and waited for Sakura to join them. She closed the door and went over to stand next to Sai, on his left. Tsunade sighed, and looked up at them through beautiful hazel eyes.

"We have had reports of recent sightings of the Akatsuki." Tsunade spoke, her voice and expression heavy. Naruto, Sai and Sakura's eyes widened and Naruto's jaw hung open slightly.

"But, as well as sightings of the Akatsuki, we have also had reports of recent sightings of… Uchiha…Sasuke." Tsunade continued. Now it was Sakura's turn for her jaw to hang open.

"You've got to be kidding me! Sasuke? Where?!" Naruto flung questions left, right and centre at Tsunade. Sakura was just having a hard problem breathing properly. Sai noticed, then wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a consoling smile. Sakura laughed inwardly; Sai was so emotionless in public, but when you really got to know him and he trusted you, God he was such a nice friend. Sakura leaned into Sai slightly, her legs feeling slightly weak from the news. He held her tightly, and Sakura was grateful for his support. They both looked up at Tsunade when she cleared her throat to speak again.

"I guess you'd like to know all the information we've got on Sasuke first. Well, he has been sighted near the border of the Fire country; this was about 1 day ago. With him were two men, and one woman. Orochimaru was nowhere to be sighted, and there have been numerous rumours that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru." Tsunade finished. Sakura expected Naruto to stand there for a few more minutes, just staring at Tsunade, but Naruto's next actions surprised her.

"Well then, what do we do now?" Naruto asked, sounding very mature all of a sudden. Sakura looked at Tsunade and nodded as well, showing that she too thought what Naruto had said.

"Hmm… You know what? I'm going to send Team 7 after Uchiha Sasuke. That will be you three, Yamato and Kakashi. You will leave tomorrow morning. It should take about a day and a half to two days to reach the border. From then on it's up to you. I'm not going to assign a team captain, as all of you have proved you are brilliant Ninja more than once." Tsunade answered, sounding so strong and in control Sakura couldn't help smiling. Naruto and Sai nodded, and Sakura just smiled.

"You may leave now. I will inform Kakashi and Yamato of the mission for tomorrow, and you shall be at the gates for 7:00 am tomorrow morning." Tsunade summed up, and they all turned around to leave. Sai's hand brushed Sakura' hip as he withdrew his hand from around her, making Sakura shiver. This didn't go unnoticed by Sai.

The trio exited the building and made their way down one of Konoha's many busy streets. Sakura was mentally kicking herself for shivering when Sai's hand brushed her hip. _Well, at least you didn't moan!_ Inner Sakura offered unhelpfully. On the other hand, Sai was pondering why Sakura had shivered, and also battling with the idea that he had liked the feel of his hand on Sakura's hip.

Sakura yawned and stretched as she got up from her bed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them to have her eyesight become clearer. She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Quickly, she pulled off her vest and shorts and jumped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura was ready to go. She read the alarm clock by her bed. 6:30. It would take her about ten minutes to reach the gates so that meant she had about twenty minutes to do whatever she pleased. She had one more look over her room to see if there was anything else she would need. Her green eyes moved upwards as she thought about what she had. In her bag there were more clothes, medical supplies, a few weapons, and toiletries. In the pouch on her hip she had shuriken, kunai with explosives attached, and a few smoke bombs. On the pouch on her thigh she had at least 7 kunai and a few shuriken. She was ready.

Sakura stood at the gates, along with Yamato and Sai. They were still waiting for Naruto and Kakashi, typical. Yamato sighed in which Sakura guessed to be annoyance, then closed his eyes. Just then, Kakashi appeared next to Yamato, while surrounded by a swirl of mist.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're always so late!" Sakura shouted in mock-anger. Kakashi's one visible eye creased sheepishly.

"Hmm, but I was walking down this path, then a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way." Kakashi replied, sounding slightly sheepish.

"You liar." Sakura mumbled at the same time someone else shouted it. She spun round to see Naruto pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"He was reading the new Icha Icha Paradise book he got from Ero-sannin" Naruto continued. Kakashi's eye creased sheepishly again, but he said no more. Sakura sighed and turned around.

"Well, lets go then!" Sakura said to everyone. They all nodded and sped off out the village gates. 


End file.
